


Attack on Poems

by BubbleGomme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Loss, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGomme/pseuds/BubbleGomme
Summary: A place where SnK characters become the most eloquent poets. Or they try to be, at least.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 11





	1. Stardust (JeanxMarco)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the title was fitting, considering I might butcher poetry and I'm no poet, lmao. I'm trying, though.  
> This will contain several poems on several ships in several forms : open, closed, or a mix of both. I might get as close as I can to popular styles of poem writing, but there will be a few without specific rules (free verse, basically).
> 
> The first one is an ode to Marco's freckles. Enjoy !

How can one possess such a stellar face ?  
The answer lies in a shining sea of stars,  
Celestial stones as mysterious as Mars,  
In this infinite place known as space.

Lost in this mesmerizing constellation,  
Highlighted by those sharp luminous eyes,  
Having a lucky star is what I realize,  
As I plunge deeper in this starry ocean.

I would study as an astronomer,  
Your countless boundless galaxies for weeks,  
And would orbit your planet forever.

Yes, that beautiful meteor shower,  
Gently descending on your moonlit cheeks,  
Will endlessly make your face so stellar.


	2. Of Fire and Ice (ReinerxBertholdt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner has returned to Marley. He wonders about Bertholdt's whereabouts and why he isn't back home with him. He knows, but doesn't want to know. His recollection of a past conversation before the battle at Shiganshina raises one single question : what's the point anymore ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No specific rules for this one. It's a take on free verse but it has some melodic pattern to it. I kind of wanted it to be all over the place since Reiner's mind is a jumbled mess, in case it isn't apparent when reading.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for the support~ !

Remember  
when you told me I was  
hot like fire  
and you were cold as ice  
well, what if  
it was the other way around ?  
in your eyes, I saw a fiery light  
that never went out  
in your smile, I saw warmth  
that never lost its might  
and pulled through my tongue of icicle  
when I dared to call you unreliable

O, how I wish  
I could take it all back  
and borrow your flame  
to guide me through the dark  
since this unending grey sky  
and the blizzard in my heart  
seem to imply  
that I have to say goodbye

But I deny this one idea  
as I pray for your return every moment  
and I ponder about  
what a life is without my other element  
we may form an oxymoron, no doubt  
and cancel each other out  
but together, we would make pristine water  
and be reunited as steam  
I could then vanish with you forever  
and live the most perfect dream  
so please do come back  
for without your presence, Bertl

How am I to stand a life so dull  
and a fate so cruel ?


End file.
